Bee Clio
Bee Clio is a tribute made up by Pippycat who participated in many games. She is the victor of Thereal Opian's My First Hunger Games (on a differnet wiki). "Don't underestimate me. I'll don anything to get home. It's always the quiet ones, ya know." -Bee Biography She lived with her parents, older brother Ben and twin sister Baylyn in one of the poorer parts of District 7, and her brother and sister were a lot like her in looks and personality. When she was really young, when her parents would go out and work she and siblings would play in the house together. They were all really close. When they were old enough to work, Bee, her brother and sister each tried their hand at an axe, and Bee wasn't very good at it so she would go back to the house a lot and go cook meals for when her family came home. Bee didn't really know what the Hunger Games were until she learned about them in school, and that night when she got home she was crying, scared that one day it might be her name that was called. But the next year it wasn't her (she wasn't old enough, her and her sister were ten), it was her brother, who was only thirteen. Bee had to watch his terrifying death at the hands of a District 1 tribute. She had thought he had a chance, he had made it to the feast near the end but when the District 1 tribute saw him, they held him down and tortured him about his "helpless little sisters" and how "they were sure going to miss him", before stabbing him to death. During the time the Games were on TV and a few months after, she seemed to have permanent tear marks on her face. She would have nightmares where she would watch him being killed by the District 1 tribute over and over again, only in some of them she was there and couldn't do anything. She would wake up screaming his name and crying. After a while, she reminded herself of all the good memories she had about him and the nightmares morphed into good dreams where she, Baylyn and brother were all playing together like they used to. Baylyn didn't fair too well, though. She never got over it, and was kind of driven to insanity. She had nightmares like Bee, but they never stopped. Her parents tried to do everything they could for her, but nothing seemed to help. Sometimes she would stare off into the distance and talk to herself. She was kept inside the house for a month, while Bee went outside and learned how to chop down the trees that Baylyn couldn't. When Baylyn started scaring Bee, Bee was moved into their brother's old room. The nightmares came back for her for a while, too. Baylyn could go to angry to calm to scared to silent in the blink of an eye, and you never knew which one was coming next. Her parents did everything they could, but Bee's and Baylyn's mother was always close to tears when seeing Baylyn, and Baylyn would sometimes accidentaly (or purposefully, depending on which personality she was having at the time) hurt one of them. Baylyn never left the house again except for reaping day. Her once golden hair was now almost white from never seeing the sun, and so was her skin. Sometimes she got better and Bee would talk to her, or give her short lessons since Baylyn never went to school anymore. Bee really loved her sister, and it pained her to see Baylyn is such a state, but sometimes Baylyn's random outbursts would scare Bee. When the two of them were fourteen, Baylyn's name was called at the reaping. Bee, seeing her confused and scared sister, volunteered, torn between knowing her sister wouldn't stand a chance in the Games and knowing that if she herself died, her sister would go even more insane. Appearance Long, golden hair and matching eyes. Tall, with rosy cheeks and very pale skin. She always wears a pink headband, her tribute token. Personality Bee is an independant person, but can be nice to other people but is skeptical about alliances in the Games because she knows only one of them comes out. She is very smart, and considers all sides of things. Sometimes she can be a worryer, but she is also brave so she can overcome it. People can annoy her easily, too, which will make her snarky and sarcastic and she may forgive, but she never forgets... Skills and Weaknesses Bee is very smart and independant, resourceful, and can be very violent if she needs to. All of those things are considered as her skills. As for weaknesses, she can think of all possibilities, which can lead to worrying to much. She also has a hard time with other weapons besides throwing knives and axes and spears. Victor Bee was the victor of a hunger games, and had allied with Lacey Despin of District 8 and Seraphina Oaks of District 3. Nothing was said in her Games of what happened to her as a victor, so I made it up myself. ^-^ Ready? (I made it up of course). At her victor interviews, Bee wore a strapless yellow dress with a black belt to resemble a "bee", and had her hair done up in a fancy bun with her bangs undone. She wore yellow flats, and simple pink make-up, acting sweet and likeable, unlike her tribute interview, where she was shy, vulnerable, but still likeable. After being crowned victor, she went back to District 7 to live with her family. Mentor Bee was a sweet mentor, who cared for all of her tributes and treated them with all the kindness she could. She would try to comfort them and help them, giving them the best advice she could. She would try her best to get sponsors for them, often using her more manipulative side to convince people that her tributes would win. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Victors Category:Tributes in the Element Games